


Kidnapped Again

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Protective Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick's been kidnapped yet again.But this time, he has a mercenary on his side.





	Kidnapped Again

Dick heaved a tired sigh, twisting his wrists in the coarse ropes. He had three younger brothers and was twenty-five years old.

Yet he still seemed to be the prime candidate for ransom abduction. Rolling his eyes, Dick groaned loudly, getting his captor’s attention.

“Have you called Bruce yet?” he asked, eyebrow raised. “I have to pee.”

“Then pee,” his captor told him with a sneer. “We’re not stopping you.”

Dick watched them fiddle with the phone before he chuckled quietly. “Wait...do you guys not know Bruce’s number?”

“Well it’s not like he publicizes it!” the captor screamed.

Dick sighed. “You know, you could ask me,” he told them. “I  _ do  _ happen to know his number.”

The captor narrowed his eyes. “And you’d give us Wayne’s number? You wouldn’t screw us over with a cop’s number?”

“Course not,” Dick replied, flashing them a grin. “It’ll be Bruce’s number. I promise.”

“Fine.”

 

…………

 

Dick did not, in fact, give them Bruce’s number.

 

………

 

Slade smirked up at Bruce from where he was lounging on the couch of Wayne Manor.

“You know, since Richard and I are engaged now, it’s only fair that the two of us try to get along.”

“Don’t think I approve,” Bruce snapped. “Not for a second.”

“B, we all know you hate it,” Tim said. “It’s why Dick didn’t tell you.”

“Why are you here, exactly?” Jason asked.

“Why are you?” Slade returned, a light in his eye that put Jason on edge.

“Because believe it or not, B and I got along now,” Jason replied. He looked over at Bruce who was still glaring at Slade. “Well...sometimes.”

“I’m here because Richard insisted we needed to get along,” Slade replied.

“Where is Dick, anyway?”

“Enjoying the apartment to himself.”

Slade’s phone went off. He looked down and frowned when he did recognize the number. Still, he answered.

“Hello?”

“ _ Hello Mr. Wayne. _ ”

Slade raised an eyebrow, glancing at Bruce before he went on with the charade. “Yes, this is he.”

“ _ We have your son. _ ”

Slade tried very hard not to snort, his next comment getting everyone’s attention. “Which one? I have four.”

“ _ The eldest. Richard. _ ”

Slade just barely kept himself calm. Dick must have given these men his number instead of Bruce’s. Good. It meant Slade could do things  _ his  _ way.

“Ah, yes,” Slade replied, getting to his feet. “And I presume you want money for his safe return?”

“ _ Duh _ .”

Slade chuckled quietly. “Of course. I’ll have the money.”

“ _ Sure, let’s discuss a drop off point. _ ”

“No need,” Slade declared. “I’ll call you when I get the money.” he ended the call ad turned to find Dick’s extensive family watching him.

“So what’s up?” Jason asked. “A drug deal?”

“Richard has been kidnapped for ransom and he gave the captor’s my number as opposed to yours,” Slade replied, gesturing to Bruce. “Which means he’s giving me permission to do things  _ my  _ way.”

“Which means what?” Tim asked, eyes narrowed.

“It means I have  _ Nightwing’s _ blessing to kill these men,” Slade replied, flashing the bat clan a dark smile before he turned and left.

 

………

 

Dick was bored out of his mind. It had been about two hours since the men had called Slade. Dick just hoped his fiance hadn’t mentioned that Dick was okay with him killing because boy, that was going to be a fun thing to explain later.

He had just tilted his head back when he caught the barest flash of silver and orange. He resisted the urge to grin as he tilted his head back.

“Excuse me?” he called, getting the attention of his captor. “I totally forgot to tell you something.”

His captor heaved a loud sigh. “What?!” he demanded.

Dick grinned. “I gave you Deathstroke’s phone number by mistake.”

Dick closed his eyes then, just as the first gunshot rang out. He might be okay with Slade killing people, but that most certainly did  _ not  _ mean he liked to watch.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he felt a glove hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to find Slade - decked out as Deathstroke without the mask - standing over him.

“Took you long enough,” Dick said with a sigh as Slade moved behind him to untie his hands.

“Sorry about that,” Slade replied, placing a hand on Dick’s back as the acrobat stood and stretched, his arms and legs sore from sitting in one position for several hours. “I was at the manor. Had to run back to the apartment to grab my things then I had to track you down.”

“Should we head back to the apartment then?” Dick asked. “I don’t think I want to explain to my family why Nightwing gives Deathstroke permission kill people.”

“That’s certainly a discussion for another time,” Slade agreed. “Home it is then. Oh. And Dick?”

“Yes?”

Dick shivered at the look Slade gave him. “You don’t give me permission to do anything.”

Dick chuckled. “Oh, you’re right. My bad. That’s a privilege I get once we’re married.”

Slade huffed. “You’ve been talking to Adeline.”

“Of course,” Dick replied brightly. “I needed some advice on how to handle you.”

Slade snorted. “She hates me, I assume.”

“No,” Dick replied. “But she may or may not hunt you down for a lecture in a few days.”

“Oh that’s wonderful.”


End file.
